


Prom

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: That's How You Know [6]
Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 11:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19150141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Prom

Sam told Cas very little about his prom date. Simply that she was nice, a bit quirky, and would hopefully take his mind off of everything for just a night. Since Sam didn’t drive, and Cas didn’t have a car, that made it a tad difficult to avoid Dean.

Cas got ready in Sam’s room, having slipped in when Dean wasn’t home. So, when he walked out in his tux, Dean’s green eyes locked on him. Swallowing, he felt like he couldn’t breath in the best way. “Wow.” He sighed.

Unsure of what to say, or how to act, Cas simply rushed down stairs, his cheeks tinted pink. John noted the look on his face and sighed. He wasn’t around as much as he should be, and he knew that. He’d be damned if he wasn’t there for his kids and their friends when he could be, though.

“You don’t look like you’re lookin’ forward to this much.” He started, having followed Cas out back. Cas was looking up at the sky, needing some fresh air. “I don’t know what Dean did, but I do know he’s hurting.”

Cas glanced at John for a moment. “Well, he did it to himself.” He pointed out.

John shrugged and took a swig from his beer. “Doesn’t mean you can’t ever forgive him.” He saw Cas start to open his mouth in protest, and stopped him. “I’m not saying run in there and kiss and makeup. Not even close. I’ve never seen him so beat up over someone.”

“He’s probably just feeling bad that he got caught.” He shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“What?” He furrowed his brow.

Cas licked his lips and looked over at him. “I was supposed to stay over one weekend. My dad was out of town, knew all about it. I came over after six, and walked in on him and Benny.” It still hurt to say.

John’s jaw clenched. “Wait here.” He told him, making Cas watching him storm off, wide eyed.

* * *

John took the stairs two at a time, making his way to Dean’s room. Instead of getting ready, he was sitting on the side of the bed, his head in his hands. “Benny?” He growled.

Dean’s head shot up. “ _What_?” He asked, confused. “What about him?”

“Let’s go.” He told Dean, grabbing his arm long enough to make him stand up. “Out back, now.” Seeing the look in John’s eyes, he simply nodded. For the most part, John was an easy going man, but to be upset, Dean knew he’d fucked up.

Sam watched his father and brother move through the living room, and towards the back. Part of him wanted to follow, and see what was going on, but the other part knew to stay back.

* * *

Cas looked over his shoulder and sighed when he saw John and Dean. “I don’t want to talk to him.” Cas said quietly.

“You don’t have to, but I want you to listen.” John told him.

“Dad. It’s not going to change anything.” Dean shrugged. “He hasn’t spoken to me since he walked out.”

John had his arms over his chest. “I’ve never seen you beat yourself up over a breakup like this. That tells me that he actually means something to you, right?” Dean nodded. “So, why risk someone you love…for that  _asshole_?” It was no secret that John hated Benny.

He ran his hand through his hair. “He showed up. Figured we would catch up like old times. We were friends before we dated.” Dean told him. “Next thing I know, I’m pinned against the wall, and he’s kissing me.”

“As weird as this is- go on.”

“It just happened so fast. And then I saw Cas and it  _killed_ me, because Benny isn’t who I want. Not even fucking close.” Dean’s voice broke. Turning, he looked towards where Cas was standing. “Please, look at me.”

John sighed. “Cas, look at me.” His blue turned to look at the eldest Winchester. “I  _know_ that Dean isn’t perfect. He fucks up, he says things without thinking, and can be a bit…much. That’s not everything, and you know that. When he loves someone, he fucking loves them. He screwed up- big time. He’d do damn near anything for you, though.” He took a moment. “I’m not asking you to act like this never happened. I’m just asking one night. Let Dean take you to prom. Pretend for one night, that things are how’re they’re supposed to be.” Cas swallowed and looked at Dean. “At the end of the night, if you want nothing more than to walk away…do it. No fault on you. But, if you can’t stand the thought of leaving him at the end of the night,  _fight_.” John saw a fire in Cas, one he probably didn’t really know he had. “I can tell you love Dean.  _Fight for him._ ”

Dean and Cas watched John walk back inside, leaving them in complete silence. It was Dean who spoke first. “I didn’t expect Dad to do that.” He admitted. “I am sorry, Cas. So fuckin’ sorry.”

“You think ‘sorry’ can fix cheating?”

“No. I know it can’t.” He shrugged. “But, I would like to take you to prom.”

Cas looked around. “What about Jo?” His eyes went back to Dean.

* * *

Sam was watching from the window in the kitchen. “What the hell’s going on?” He asked when he heard John come in.

“Fixing your brother’s shit, that’s what.” John sighed. “He knows damn well he loves that boy, and I think he got scared shitless.” Sam looked over to him with a questioning look. Dean wasn’t the type to scare. “Think about it. Have you ever seen him look at anyone the way he looks at Cas?” He asked, patting him on the shoulder and continuing on to the garage.

When he heard the garage door shut, he looked back out to where they were standing. Sighing,  he knew that his father was right. Grabbing his cell, he called his friend. When she picked up, he groaned. “Hey, uh, I feel like shit doing this…”

* * *

Despite the fact that Cas was now going to the prom with Dean, they stuck to picking up the girls. Jo was pissed that she was sitting in the back with Sam. The next stop was to get who was supposed to be Cas’s date. Jo glared at the back of their heads, letting out a sigh and glancing at her dress.

There was an awkward silence in the car as they drove. “So, Cas, where do you plan to go to college?” Sam spoke up, blurting out the first thing that came to mind.

Cas glanced over his shoulder at Sam. “I’m just going to the community college.” He shrugged. “Work at the bookstore, keep drawing.”

Dean smiled over at him. “You could make a killing off your drawings.” He told him. “You should sell some for some extra cash.”

“I thought about it, actually.” Cas admitted.

Jo rolled her eyes. “So, who are we going to pick up?” She asked.

Sam smiled at her. “Uh, a friend of mine. I set her up with Cas, and we have her ticket. Thought we could still treat her to a night out.” He explained. “She can be a bit much, so she doesn’t have a lot of friends.”

Cas and Dean shared a look, both wondering if they just saved Cas from a very awkward prom night.

* * *

“Hi!” The girl slid into the car quickly. “Okay, so, Sam told me that Cas isn’t my date anymore, which is a total bummer.” She started right off the bat. “But, thanks for taking me anyway!”

Sam chuckled. “Uh, Jo, Dean, Cas…this is Becky. Becky, that’s Jo, Dean, and Cas.” He introduced them.

Dean did a double take. “Becky Becky?!” He asked. “That crazy chick from online?!” He sounded damn near offended. “You wanted to set CAS up with her? Thank fucking God dad stepped in.” He was gripping the steering wheel so hard his knuckles were nearly white.

Becky looked around awkwardly, not saying anything. It wasn’t like she hadn’t heard those things before, so she just brushed them off. Jo shook her head. “If Becky was supposed to be his date, why is Dean suddenly taking him? Dean was supposed to take me!”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Dean loves Cas. Cas loves Dean. Dad saw. Dad stepped in. End of story.” He shrugged, not wanting to get into it. She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

* * *

At first, things were a bit awkward and stiff. Cas was sure that their pictures would show that. As the night wore on, both of them seemed to fall back into how they had been before. Dean never left Cas’s side for long, not wanting to be away from him. He’d missed him since that day, and had no intention of giving up.

He was currently getting them some punch when he heard Jo’s voice. She was talking to Charlie. “I can’t believe this shit.” She snapped, making him furrow his brows. “I hired that neanderthal to break them up!” Jo huffed.

“That’s low, even for you.” Charlie pointed out.

Jo scoffed. “He’s supposed to be with me. Not him!”

Dean turned to where their voices were coming from and glared. Walking over to her, he dumped both cups over her. “Go fuck yourself.” He smirked at the look on her face. “And I hope you know…” He leaned closer to her ear. “Cas is a better fuck than you ever were, sweetheart.” Standing up, he shoved his hands in his pockets and walked away.

Cas saw him and looked at him, confused. “You look incredibly happy.”

“Come on. Let’s get out of here.” He laced his fingers with Cas’s. “Sam can find another way home.” Dean chuckled.

“Where are we going?”

Dean smirked. “You’ll see.”

* * *

Dean pulled up to a field, putting the car in park and killing the engine. Cas looked over at him. “A field?”

Turning to face him, Dean licked his lips. “I royally fucked up.” He started. “I’ve been beating myself up over it since. I’m not going into details, but I will say…I haven’t touched anyone since. At least not like that. I haven’t had any kind of sex. Every time I thought about it, I thought about the look on your face. And I just couldn’t.”

“Then why did you even do it?” Cas asked, his eyes locked with Dean’s.

“I was scared.” He admitted. Cas gave him a moment to continue. “Yeah, I’ve dated, I’ve been with Jo on and off, but I’ve never been IN love. Until you.”

Cas furrowed his brows. “You fell in love with me, so you cheated on me?”

Dean reached forward, cupping Cas’s cheek. “I’ve never been with anyone like you. It’s always been on and off.” He took a deep breath. “They weren’t bad people, don’t get me wrong. But you? You’re good. You’re too good.” Dean chuckled softly. “I’m used to pushing people away so they can’t get close and push me away.” His stomach was doing flips, making him feel slightly sick. “I love you, Cas, and I don’t deserve you. Not even close, but fuck…I want to make it up to you. I want to prove to you it was a stupid, selfish, pathe–”

Leaning forward, Cas cut him off, kissing him. Dean was taken by surprised before kissing back, his hand going to the back of Cas’s neck. “I love you, too, Dean.” Cas broke the kiss long enough to remind him of that. 


End file.
